Prescription
by summer dash
Summary: Secangkir kopi pahit dan segelas lemon tea. Dua minuman yang berbeda yang ia pesan di tempat yang berbeda pula, dan tentunya dengan dua orang pria yang berbeda. Sasuke, pria yang merupakan kekasih, dan cinta pertamanya, serta Kakashi, calon suaminya di masa depan. Kumpulan fictlet Sasusaku. Chapt 1 Black Coffee and Lemon Tea.


**Black Coffee and Lemon Tea**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi sensei**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

"Aku tidak akan mencegahmu jika itu memang keputusanmu," ujar seorang pria beriris mata hitam kepada wanita di depannya. Wanita itu mengambil cangkir yang ada di depannya dan meminum isinya. Kopi tanpa gula. Entah sejak kapan, sepertinya seleranya mulai terpengaruh oleh pria yang kini duduk di depannya itu.

"Kau seolah-olah melemparkan kesalahan padaku. Padahal kau tahu aku tidak akan mengambil keputusan itu jika kau memintaku," ucapan wanita itu tak bisa dibantah olehnya.

Pria itu mendesah pelan, ia memandang wanita yang ada di depannya. Cantik. Rambut panjang berwarna merah muda yang biasa ia ikat kini ia biarkan tergerai. Rok selutut berwarna hijau tosca, serta kemeja putih berlengan pendek berbahan sifon mempercantik penampilannya.

"…. Aku tahu." ujar sang pria sambil memandang mata wanita di depannya. Mata yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona, tapi tentu saja ia takkan mengakuinya.

"Tapi…," Sakura mengaduk-aduk kopi yang ada di cangkirnya, "…, kita masih bisa bertemu 'kan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini memilih untuk berkutat dengan cangkir kopinya. Pemuda itu tahu, Sakura merupakan wanita dengan harga diri yang tinggi sama sepertinya, untuk mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, ia pasti membutuhkan keberanian yang besar untuk mengalahkan egonya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat sadar bahwa wanita yang ada di depannya―di luar dari keputusan yang ia ambil masih mencintainya, dan masih menginginkan keberadaannya. Sasuke menatap ke arah luar _café_. Tak ingin wanita berambut merah muda itu melihat senyumnya. Entah mengapa, sejak dulu ia tak ingin Sakura melihatnya.

"Aaa…."

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang entah mengapa kini tiba-tiba saja lebih memilih untuk menatap pemandangan di luar _café_ melalui dinding kaca di samping mereka, dibandingkan menatapnya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menarik nafas panjang. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak bisa sepenuhnya memahami Sasuke. Yang ia tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang pria dingin yang arogan, akan tetapi entah mengapa ia tetap mencintai pria ini sejak mereka masih sekolah dulu, bahkan mencintainya hingga kini.

Sakura menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya, jam makan siang, sepertinya sudah saatnya ia pergi. Ia memanggil pelayan untuk mendatangi meja mereka. "Aku harus pergi, ada janji makan siang," ia membuka dompetnya mengambil beberapa lembar uang saat sang pria menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku yang bayar," Sasuke mengambil dompet di saku celananya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kepada seorang pelayan berambut pirang yang menghampiri meja mereka. "Kau janji makan siang dengan pria itu?"

"Iya, aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku akan menelponmu," ujar Sang wanita sambil mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tahu," wanita itu menatap sang pria dengan pedih. Setiap ia mengucap kata cinta kepadanya, ia pasti hanya menjawab dengan kata itu, bukan dengan ucapan bahwa ia juga mencintai dirinya. Sering ia merasa ragu, apakah pria yang ada di depannya juga mencintainya?

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke sebelum bangkit dari bangkunya. Dengan anggun wanita itu pergi meninggalkan _café_ yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka ketika kencan. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan bermakna, hari ini merupakan hari perayaan tahun kedua mereka menjalin hubungan, akan tetapi tidak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara, perayaan mereka justru terkesan dingin dan… suram. Sasuke tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi saat ini ia benar-benar merasa rapuh, sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat mendengar berita kematian ibunya ketika ia sedang kuliah di Denmark. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari bangkunya, dan berjalan meninggalkan _café_ untuk segera kembali ke kantor.

…

Sakura menatap pria di depannya. Sakura mengakui pria yang ada di hadapannya merupakan pria yang tampan, rambut berwarna peraknya yang melawan gravitasi, wajahnya yang rupawan, serta kedua mata yang Sakura tebak heterokimia itu, mampu membuat seorang wanita berbalik untuk menatapnya. Tak luput pula ditunjang dengan tubuh yang proporsional, Sakura yakin, pemuda yang ada di depannya ini sudah berulang kali membuat seorang─tidak, mungkin berpuluh-puluh wanita patah hati karenanya.

Sakura melihat ke arah sekitar _restaurant_, ia bisa melihat beberapa wanita menatapnya iri, saat Kakashi, nama pria itu tersenyum lembut saat menyambut kedatangannya tadi.

"Kau mau memesan apa?" Tanya Kakashi setelah seorang pelayan memberikan buku menu kepada mereka berdua.

"Terserah Kakashi-_san_ saja," ujarnya sambil menutup buku menu yang ada di depannya dan memberikannya ke pelayan.

"_Spaghetti bolognese_ dan _lemon tea_," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum manis, Sakura bisa melihat sang pelayan meninggalkan meja mereka dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Ah, sudah ia duga, tebakannya tadi mengenai sang pria memang tepat.

"Aku heran padamu Kakashi-_san_, mengapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini jika kau bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang kau inginkan," tanya Sakura saat sang pelayan meninggalkan meja mereka berdua.

Kakashi menatap Sakura intens. Ia bisa melihat dahi Sakura sedikit berkerut, menandakan bahwa ia memang benar-benar penasaran mengapa ia menyetujui perjodohan ini. Kakashi tersenyum lembut, andai saja wanita di depannya ini tahu bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak ia tak sengaja melihatnya di pesta natal dua tahun yang lalu. Perlahan, Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja.

"Dan gadis yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu."

Sakura yakin, jika saja saat ini ia tidak memiliki orang yang ia sukai, ia pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang atletis, sikap yang lembut dan ramah, serta sepertinya sedikit romantis. Sayang di dalam hatinya sudah ada sosok lain. Meskipun begitu Sakura tetap tersenyum, dan dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, aku terharu mendengarnya."

"Lalu mengapa kau menerima perjodohan ini Sakura-_san_?" Tanya Kakashi sambil meminum air putih yang berada di gelasnya, ia berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa dengan sengaja Sakura melepaskan genggamannya.

"Karena..." Sakura terpaku. Apakah ia harus mengatakan pada Kakashi bahwa ia menerima perjodohan ini karena lelah dengan penantiannya terhadap Sasuke, serta karena desakan dari ibunya? ataukah lebih baik ia berbohong dan mengatakan karena ia mencintai Kakashi?

_Pft, yang benar saja. Bertemu dengan dia saja belum pernah…._

"Karena itu adalah keputusan terbaik, kau adalah pilihan yang tepat untukku." ujar Sakura setelah memikirkan bahwa untuk saat ini, jawaban itu merupakan jawaban yang paling tepat, lagipula ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena ia memang sadar bahwa ini merupakan keputusan yang terbaik bagi dirinya.

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya," Kakashi tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura. "Aku akan membahagiakanmu," Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak tahu apakah jika bersama dengan Kakashi ia akan bahagia, hanya saja yang ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Sasuke, meskipun menderita sekalipun. Oleh sebab itu menikah dengan Kakashi adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam saat seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sakura mengamati Kakashi yang tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang ia tidak tahu namanya itu. Sudah ia duga, Kakashi adalah seorang pria yang baik, teramat baik.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sakura lirih. Ia merasa bersalah pada Hatake Kakashi yang nampaknya tulus padanya. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia begitu mencintai Sasuke, akan tetapi saat ia berkata pada pemuda itu bahwa orang tuanya telah menjodohkannya pada seorang pemuda anak sahabat ayahnya, ia tak berkata apa-apa. Sakura merasa terluka, tentu saja. Tapi ia adalah tipe wanita dengan harga diri tinggi, sama seperti Sasuke. Jika Sasuke tidak berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka, maka Sakura pun tidak. Ia tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang terluka dan kecewa, ia takut jika sebenarnya Sasuke sudah merasa lelah dengannya. Oleh sebab itu biarkan saja kisahnya dengan Sasuke berakhir seperti ini, lagipula bukan berarti mereka benar-benar berpisah bukan? Sakura hanya akan menikahi pria lain, ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum ia dan Kakashi resmi terikat di hubungan pernikahan. Maka biarkanlah hubungan mereka seperti ini, ia tidak peduli meski ia akan di cap sebagai wanita murahan karena tetap menjalin asmara dengan pemuda lain meskipun ia akan menikah. Toh mereka belum resmi tercatat sebagai suami istri 'kan? Maka biarkanlah, biarkanlah sebelum ia akan menangis pada akhir kisah cintanya.

Dan dengan pemikiran itu, Sakura meminum _lemon tea_ miliknya dengan sebuah senyum rapuh menghiasi bibirnya.

…

**a.n: **aku bingung, dan aku yakin kalian juga bingung ama cerita ini, Hahahaha.

Sebenernya ini mau kujadikan kumpulan ficlet SasuSaku, tapi sayangnya disini Kakashi mengambil porsi yang sama besarnya dengan Sasuke, jadinya aku bingung naruh karakter siapa di summary, soalnya di chapter/ficlet selanjutnya bisa aja Kakashi bahkan ga muncul lagi… jadi di chapter ini aku nulis tiga karakter, dengan kondisi saat aku pub chapter selanjutnya, karakter Kakashi di summary akan kuhapus. Ga papa kan ya? Hehehehe

Oh ya, fict ini merupakan fict kumpulan ficlet, yang perlu kugaris bawahai, antara satu ficlet dengan ficlet lainnya **saling tidak terkait**. Jadi konsepnya sama seperti kumpulan ficlet SaiSaku yang sudah kubuat juga.

_Last, please gimme your comment and flam about this fict and the idea. Really appreciate it._

_Sincerely,_ Putri.


End file.
